lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Wicked Dwarf
|spawn = Mordor, Angmar, Rhúdel |drops = Dwarf Bones, Silver Coins, Coal, |health = 26 |armour = May wear Dwarven Armour |alignment needed = +100.0 to certain factions (see text) |Image = WickedDwarf.png |armour points = 0 or 15 |sells = Various Dwarven items |buys = , Coal, Sticks |attack strength = Depends of the weapon |added in = 35.2 }} Wicked Dwarves are merchants found wandering the ashen wasteland of Mordor, the cold lands of Angmar and the sunny fields of Rhúdel. They spawn in a manner similar to Half-troll Scavengers, and Dwarf Miners, and were implemented so that players aligned with the forces of Evil can reforge their mithril tools, weapons, and armour. Behavior Wicked Dwarves will randomly spawn alone or in pairs in biomes controlled by a number of evil factions, including Mordor, Angmar, and Rhúdel. They will despawn after being left alone for a period of time, similar to Dwarf Miners and Half-troll Scavengers. Unlike the majority of , Wicked Dwarves will attack enemy players on sight, using a dwarven sword, battleaxe, or warhammer. Trading Wicked Dwarves will only trade with players who have at least +100.0 alignment to either , , , or . In addition, the alignment must not be negative. Their services will be refused to anyone without one of those requirements. Their wares for the most part consist of items you would see sold by any other dwarf, including weapons, tools, and then a number of various Dwarven bricks and other building materials. Additionally, they do sell Dwarven ale and tonic. Upon trading with a Wicked Dwarf, the player will unlock the achievement "Alliance of Rogues". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Each trader will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as each trader will not want to purchase every item listed below. Smithing They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Together with their brethren of the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills, they are the only ones, able to work Mithril weapons and armour - although for a horrid price. Speech Friendly * A fellow rogue! * A fellow rogue! Greetings, Player! * By my beard, someone who's not an Orc! Bless ye, lad! * Curse these Rakhâs! They stink like the pits of Khazad-dûm! * Many years I have been wandering, Player. * They exiled me for my deeds, so I went and joined the Goblins. Nasty creatures. * I may be an outcast, my friend, but aren't we all here? * I may be an outcast, but by my beard, I still know how to work good steel! * All the way from the East, to end up here? What an ill fate. * Wicked, they call me. If you'd been brought up over there, you'd have run away too, Player. * Aye, they call them Stiffbeards for good reason! * You need to work on that beard, Player. * What tidings do you bring? What news of the Seven Houses? * My beard is the envy of all Dwarves! * Do they still speak of me in Baraz-tûm? * Those Easterling ladies love my beard, aye! Ha! Ha! * I still dream of roaring fires, fresh ale, and ripe meat off the bone... * My smithcraft is finer than any of those cowards beneath the Mountain! Neutral * Do we serve the same master, Player? * All the way from the East, to end up here? What an ill fate. * You mistake me for a scavenger! I will not trade with one like you. * Ha! I do not sell my craft to any old rogue! * Where do your loyalties lie, Player? * Are you a Longbeard spy, perhaps? * They have sent men after me before. Why should I trust you? * Even I would not stoop so low as to trade with you! * By my beard! You think you are worthy of Dwarvish smithcraft? * I will not trade with you, Player. The Bosses would not allow it! * Why, you might be a spy out of Baraz-tûm! No trade. Hostile * Don't expect to get the better of me, you rowdy lad! * I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! * Come on, lad! Show me what you've got! * Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Player! * Came you here only to be crushed? * Draw your last breath, Player! * Raaarrrgh! * I'll crush you like a rock, lad! * What were you thinking, picking a fight with me? Ha! * Khazâd ai-mênu! * Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! * Begone, tark filth! * Did they send you here to get me? Ha! Come on then! * Come on then, Player! * I'll toss your head back to the Red Mountains! * You're no match for a rogue like me! * Du Bekar! Du Bekar! * Aye lad, you're fighting for the wrong side! * Aye, let's get on with it then! * Exile has made me mighty! * I'm a Dwarf! Not some weakling Rukhs! * Crawl back to your Longbeard paymasters! * Aye, did the Stiffbeards send you after me? Category:Evil Category:Dwarves Category:Traders Category:Blacksmith Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Traitor Category:Mordor